Pokemon Fanfiction
by Kuronoo
Summary: Mayu loves Zero and has known him since she was 8, and now she is 16, working at a lab with Zero, and he's 18 now. He turns evil, if Mayu gets hurt, will it make him stop hurting Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

- "We need someone to get into the pod."

Said a guy with very short, white hair, as he turned to a girl with long, light blonde, hair. The girl takes a step back.

- "Don't look at me," she said as she picked up an Eevee, "I'm not getting into that thing, Zero."

- "Fine, Mayu."

Zero grabs a Pokemon, that looks like Mewtwo.

- "Zero, why are you grabbing Yoka...? Mewtwos' daughter...?

Zero puts Yoka into the pod, turning it on. Yoka puts a hand on the glass of the pod, saying, "Daddy...". Zero walks off. Mayu looks at Yoka, then runs after Zero.

- "Wait up, Zero!

Zero stops, looking over his shoulder, at her, saying in a harsh tone voice, "What?"

- "N-Nothing..."

- "For now on... STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THAT IS OLDER THAN YOU! YOU'RE 16! I'M 18! BACK... OFF!"

Mayu froze where she stood, being shock of what Zero just told her. 'This isn't Zero... Who is he...?' Mayu thought. She has a good reason for thiking this. I mean, Zero has known her since she 6, and he was 8.

- "Zero..."

Mayu sighs, seeing a girl that's in her 20s.

- "Oh, hey, Venus!"

She waves to Venus, walking up to her. Venus isn't looking at her, but looking at Zero, then at Yoka.

- "Mayu, what is Zero doing?" Venus asked, pointing at Yoka. Yoka being on her knees, a hand still on the glass of the pod.

- "I'm not really for sure..." Mayu said, walking back to the pod, looking at Yoka. While Yuuki was looking at Yoka, she felt someone or something behind her. She sowly turned around, and sees Mewtwo.

- "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looks at Mayu, Venus turned the pod off. The pod opens, and Yoka falls from the pod, Mayu catches her. Mewtwo takes Yoka from Mayu, going upstairs.

- "I need to have word with Zero." Venus said, walking off. Mayu sighs, going to her room. Eevee following close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

- "Zero, come into my office." Venus said, walking into her office.

- "What is it, Venus?" Zero said, as her took a seat.

- "What you are doing, is going to hurt Mayu and Yoka."

- "Then they don't need to get in my way."

Zero gets up, leaving the office, going to Mayu's room. Before Zero could knock on her door, Mayu opens her door.

- "Oh, Zero."

- "You're fired."

- "What?"

Zero doesn't say anything more, and walks off. Eevee jumps onto Mayu's shoulder.

- "Ee?" Eevee said.

- "I don't know, Eevee." Mayu said, walking back into her room, "Zero isn't hisself... At all."

Mayu starts to pack. Eevee jumps down from Mayu's shoulder, and goes to Mayu's closet, digging through her stuff. One of Mayu's shirts fell off the top self, and landed on Eevee. Mayu laughs, picking up Eevee.

- "Silly, boy."

Eevee jumps down, from her arms, going back to the closet.

- "What are you doing, Eevee?"

Eevee runs to Mayu, jumping into her arms, dropping a Pokeball into her right hand.

- "Your Pokeball?"

- "Ee!" Eevee said, happily.

Mayu puts Eevee down, then points the Pokeball at Eevee.

- "Eevee, re-turn!"

Eevee goes back into his Pokeball. Mayu packs up the rest of her stuff. While she is packing, she finds a picture of Zero, and him standing by her, with a hand on her shoulder, and she is holding Eevee. They are in a meadow, she was 8 at the time, and Zero was 10. A tear falls down Mayu's face, landing on the Zero in the picture.

- "Zero... What has happened to you...?"

Mayu wipes her tears away, putting the picture in her backpack. She zips her backpack up, and throws it on, grabing Eevee's Pokeball, leaving her room. Mayu walks past Venus's office, waving bye.

- "Zero, did you fire Mayu?" Venus asked, looking at Mayu leaving.

- "What of it?"

- "I was only asking."


	3. Chapter 3

Mayu walks out of the lab when a guy grabs her hand, getting on one knee, with hearts in his eyes.

- "Why you shine like the sun~" Said the guy.

- "Uhhh." Was all Mayu could say.

Just then Eevee pops out of his Pokeball, using a Shadow Ball on the guy, 'cause him to fly into a building.

- "I'M SO SORRY! Eevee is usely nice! ... Well, only to Zero..."

A red hair girl, and a boy with a baseball cap walks up to Mayu.

- "Hi! I'm Misty, and this is Ash. I see you met Brock already." Misty said.

- "Hey. I'm Mayu, and this is Eevee."

- "E."

- "And, yeah, I met Brock."

- "I'm a Pokemon Trainer. Care to battle me?" Said Ash.

- "Pokemon Trainer? Like the ones that goes after rare Pokemon...?" Mayu asked

- "Yes."

- "Uhhh, I got to go check up on something! See ya!"

Mayu runs back to the lab, Eevee following close behind her.

- "Strange girl." Misty said

- "Yeah." Agreed Ash

- "But my love!" Said Brock

- "Every girl is your love, Brock." Said Ash

Mayu runs up to Venus.

- "Venus! Got something to tell you!"

- "Yes, Mayu?" Venus said, putting a pen down.

"There's Pokemon Trainers out there that are after rare Pokemon!"

- "We know, Mayu."

- "Oh."

- "I'm going to hire you to watch those Trainers, Mayu."

- "Sweet! ... But, what about Zero?"

- "I hired you this time. Not Zero. So, he can't do a thing about it."\

Mayu nods, walking back to her old room. Zero sees Mayu, and walks up to her.

- "Mayu, didn't I fire you?

- "Yes, and Venus re-hired me. So, now I work for her."

- "T'ch."

Zero walks off mad,

- "Wander what got him mad."

- "Ee..."

Mayu throws her backpack onto the floor, of her room, then leaves the lab.

- "Let's go find Ash, and the others."

- "V!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki and Eevee left the lab, walking to the Pokemon Center. Eevee ran right inside the Pokemon Center. Brock ran outside, to Yuuki, grabing her hand.

- "My love~! You have re-turned to me~!"

- "Uhhh... Eevee! Take Down!"

Eevee came running out of the Pokemon Center, useing Take Down on Brock. Brock goes flying, and then lands in the door way of the Pokemon Center. Ash and Misty walks out of the Pokemon Center,

- "Look! It's Mayu!" Misty said, then she looked to Brock. "And, looks like Brock met Eevee again."

Mayu waves to Ash and Misty. Eevee runs up to Mayu, pawing at her leg.

- "What is it, Eevee?"

Ash walked towards Mayu, then points behind her. Mayu turns around, and sees smoke.

- "That's coming from the lab!"

Mayu and Eevee run off, towards the lab. Ash, Brock, and Misty follows them. When they get to the lab, Mayu stands in the door way, watching Pokemon run out. As the door is opened, Mayu sees Zero, and his eyes are red. Zero walks up the staurs, going to Mewtwo's door. Mayu runs after him, and grabs his arm.

- "Zero!"

Zero turns around to Mayu.

- "Mayu, help me get Mewtwo to Team Rocket!"


	5. Chapter 5

- "No! You're not Zero! Who are you?"

- "I am Zero, Mayu."

- "The real Zero would never hurt Pokemon, or send them to Team Rocket!"

- "Then go away! You're useless to me!"

Zero walked on, May ran after him, grabing his arm.

- "I want the real Zero back! You're not the real Zero!"

- "I am the real Zero. Now leave me alone!"

Zero threw Mayu down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom of the stairs, she got up, and tried to move her arm. She couldn't.

- "It's broken... Zero..."

Mayu ran up the stairs, when she is half way up the stairs, she sees Mewtwo about to attack Zero. Mayu runs the rest of the way up the stairs. She throws her body into Zero, 'causing Zero and Mayu to fall off the landing.


	6. Chapter 6

A Flygon flies after them, catching them. Mayu smiles at Flygon, sayin', "Thank you, Flygon."

- "Fly~"

Flygon flies outside, laying Zero and Mayu on the ground. Venus, Yoka, Eevee, Ash, Misty, Brock, even Mewtwo comes to see if they was okay. Mayu sits up, then looks over to Zero.

- "Zero! Are you okay!"

Zero opens his eyes, his eyes being normal again.

- "Yeah... I'm fine, Mayu... You?"

- "Kinda. You broke my arm.

Zero sits up really fast, saying, "I DID WHAT?"

Mayu nods, at him.

- "I-I would never hurt you, Mayu..."

- "But, you did. Don't worry about it. Just a broken arm."

Mayu smiles, Zero nods, standing up, then picks Mayu up.

- "Let's go to the Pokemon Center... All of us." Zero said, walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

When they get to the Pokemon Center, Zero sits Mayu down, and goes to Nurse Joy. Yoka sits in Mayu's lap. Joy takes Zero to the back, then comes back, checking out Mayu's arm.

- "Yup. It's broken alright. I'll put it in a case, and you should be fine."

- "Thank you, Nurse Joy... What about Zero?" Mayu said, with a worried look.

- "Come back tomorrow. Around lunch time, and tell me if it's the same Zero you know."

Mayu nods, and Venus walks up to Mayu.

- "You can stay with me tonight, if you like, Mayu?"

- "Thank you, Venus."

That night Mayu stayed at Venus's. Ash, Brock, Misty, Mewtwo, Yoka, and the other Pokemon stayed at the Pokemon Center.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Venus, and Mayu walked to the Pokemon Center. When the Pokemon Center was in sight, Mayu ran towards it. When she ran in, she ran into Zero, and fell on her butt, Zero helpped her up.

- "Zero! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to run into you."

- "It's okay, Mayu. I got good news!"

- "What is it?"

- "They got the evil out of me. So no more hurting you... Or anyone else."

- "That's great!"

Mayu hugged Zero. Zero smiled, and everyone's mouth fell open.

- "Did my little brother just smiled!" Venus said, in complete shock.

- "No!" Yelled Zero.

- "Brother...?" Asked Mayu.

- "Yes. Zero is my little brother." Venus said.

- "And, Venus is my big sister."

- "I see... When was you plan on telling me this? I mean... I've known Zero since I was 8, and here I am 15 now!" Mayu said

- "We just told you!" Both Venus and Zero said at the sametime

- "I know..." Mayu said, feeling dumbfounded.

Eevee jumpped onto Mayu's shoulder, and said, "Ev!"

- "Eevee agrees with me!"

Everyone laughed. Zero, Mayu, Venus, Mewtwo, Yoka, Ash, Brock, Misty, Nurse Joy, and even the Pokemon laughed. And, so, the old Zero is back, and the evil Zero is gone. Now maybe Mayu can get closer to Zero... Maybe.


End file.
